


Sin

by HyouPelegri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Demon Matsukawa Issei, Multi, priestoikawa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyouPelegri/pseuds/HyouPelegri
Summary: Padre Tooru sentou-se no pequenino banco do confessionário, ele rezou por um dia de perdão, mas acabou se afogando no pecado.[Matsukawa x Oikawa]
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5
Collections: priest's novels





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic postada aqui, espero que gostem. ❤️ 
> 
> Essa história não foi escrita para ofender ninguém, nem suas crenças. 
> 
> Arte da fanfic: @HyouPelegri on twitter
> 
> Boa leitura ❤️

Perdoe-me, Padre, pois eu pequei.

Padre Tooru fechou os olhos em um suspiro silencioso, seguro por serem os únicos naquele cubículo dividido em dois, tendo entre eles apenas alguns pequenos buracos para que pudessem ouvir um ao outro. Ele segurou seu terço com força já ciente da situação pela qual passaria. Ele conhecia aquela voz grave, aquele timbre constante, calmo e baixo.

-Novamente, Matsukawa? -Para Tooru, que já havia visto o homem em uma missa ministrada por si, sabia que apesar de falar tanto em suas confissões, ele mal falava em seu cotidiano, ele conhecia Issei de vista, ele era um homem alto, expressões duras e sempre profissional. Passava um ar de reservado e não negava um sorriso para sua filha e esposa, completamente diferente de quando estava dentro do confessionário.

Tooru beijou o terço que estava envolto em suas mãos, em seus dedos entrelaçados, tentando ignorar o arrepio que percorria seu corpo por ouvir aquela voz novamente, por lembrar que ela contava os mais vulgares pecados que o homem na cabine, cometia.

Ele ainda sentia o ardor do autoflagelo, este que sentiu-se no dever de fazer da última vez que esse homem havia se confessado consigo. Ele tinha de absolvê-lo, era seu trabalho como servo de Deus, mas era como se o Diabo cobrisse a luz divina quando Matsukawa sentava naquele banco.

-Felizmente, Padre Tooru, ou infelizmente.

O Padre sentia seu terço queimar em torno de seus dedos, como se Deus o mostrasse que o que fazia era uma blasfêmia, mas o calor que percorria por sua virilha era mais forte, mais quente, mais convidativo. -Comece, meu filho. -Tooru fechou os olhos, soltando o ar quente pelos pulmões, pronto para, novamente tentar travar uma guerra consigo entre ajudar o homem sentado do outro lado da cabine em sua absolvição, ou...

-Estava trabalhando naquele dia, escrevi muito para o jornal local sobre as crescentes reclamações da população sobre a falta de suprimentos e água potável que anda assolando nossa cidade, imagine a dor de cabeça, Padre. Eram tantas palavras, tantas dores e situações, coisas que jamais deveriam vir a público, ou deveriam, para o governo entender e ajudar, mas julgar não é meu trabalho, não é?

Atento, Tooru ouviu um suspiro genuinamente exausto. -Não, meu filho. Não é, mas se Deus lhe mostra tais situações e se isso lhe dói, é porque ele deve ter algum plano para você.

-Compreendo, Padre. Mas isso... -Tooru ouviu um estalar de fósforo, e pela demora e o cheiro que começou a subir pelo local, constatou que homem havia acendido um charuto. -Mas isso é algo inconcebível para um homem como eu.

Inconscientemente, o Padre inalou aquele odor adocicado, sentindo os músculos de suas coxas formigarem brevemente. -Por que, Issei?

-Acha que um pecador como eu teria a visibilidade de Deus, Padre? Ainda mais alguma missão divina? -Houve uma pequena pausa onde ambos apenas ouviam o tragar da fumaça pelo jornalista. -Eu não sou merecedor de passar a palavra Dele a ninguém, eu apenas tento alcançar seu perdão.

Sabendo bem que, nesse aspecto, Matsukawa era irredutível, por suas confissões anteriores, Tooru prosseguiu em um "Compreendo seu lado, Issei. Pode continuar"

-Obrigado, Padre. Aquele dia havia sido demasiado exaustivo, sentia que aquela máquina de datilografia estava sugando toda minh'alma e energia, mas finalizei meu serviço já tarde na noite visando apenas poder descansar ao chegar em casa e poder ver minha esposa e filha, mas sabe, o Diabo atenta...

A energia de paz e calmaria daquele local estava novamente se transformado em algo obscuro, luxurioso e pesado, coisa que não deveria acontecer dentro de uma igreja. Tooru nunca se acostumava com aquela atmosfera, ele nunca se acostumava como seu corpo reagia a ela. Toda a vez que Matsukawa vinha se confessar consigo, ele contava detalhes sórdidos de como ele fodia um homem, de como ele os faziam se renderem, obedientes em suas mãos grandes, de como ele sussurrava palavras sujas e pecaminosas nos ouvidos de seus amantes até ouví-los gemer em um orgasmo atordoante.

Tooru fechou os olhos com as lembranças, tremulando o corpo em expectativa, da última vez seu corpo reagira as palavras pesadas de Issei, endurescendo o membro casto que nunca havia pensado nisso, se autoflagelou, pedindo perdão a Deus copiosamente por ter permitido que o pecado da luxúria houvesse lhe alcançado e que ele, como Padre, quisesse sentar no colo daquele jornalista até sentir o que seus amantes sentiram em suas mãos. Com a tonalidade mais baixa e cálida, eles prosseguiram -Eu sei, Issei, temos de ser fortes para negá-lo. Você traiu novamente sua esposa?

-Sim, eu o fiz. Não que seja algo no qual me orgulhe, sabe que sou sincero em minhas confissões, Padre. Mas aquele homem havia chegado de forma sorrateira, como sempre acontece.

O cheiro do tabaco estava mais forte e, ao abrir os olhos, Tooru viu que a fumaça cobria-lhe o corpo, como uma defumação, um ritual demoníaco para o pecado, mas antes de poder se pronunciar, o homem do outro lado prosseguiu.

-Eu estava terminando de arrumar minhas coisas, era em torno das sete da noite e meu secretário entrou em minha sala avisando que alguém queria falar comigo. Eu dispensei, claro mas minutos depois ele retornou, informando que o que ele queria falar era urgente e que precisaria sair no jornal o mais rápido possível. Depois de ver tão de perto a real situação do povo da cidade eu decidi que não fecharia os olhos para mais um, afinal aquilo precisava de visibilidade e meu erro foi permitir a sua entrada.

Tooru juntou seus joelhos e apoiou suas mãos juntas neles, sentiu o crucifixo cair por cima da batina e respirou o ar doce profundamente, apenas aguardando o que o homem do outro lado falaria.

-Ele era um contador, vindo do outro lado da cidade. Havia visto no jornal as diversas reclamações sobre a atual situação, nas edições anteriores e decidira vir para prestar a sua queixa. Ele não pediu anonimato e eu optei por escrevê-la por completo. Ele era coerente em suas palavras, nada havia de se esconder, e parecia falar a verdade, então abri essa exceção, juntei seu relato aos demais e mandei para impressão. Ele parecia cansado, assim como eu, disse que saiu correndo após seu expediente para tentar me encontrar aqui e que ficou feliz por tê-lo aceitado. Pediu desculpas por me fazer ficar mais tempo e que, se precisasse de algo, que eu poderia contar com ele.

Padre, ele era um homem belo, mas eu não havia parado para pensar coisas do tipo até vê-lo afrouxar a gravata, arregaçar suas mangas e abrir dois botões de sua camisa salmon que igualava-se a cor de seus cabelos. Ofereci uma dose de conhaque a ele como dois homens de família, exaustos do trabalho rotineiro e com problemas com o governo. Conversamos por uma hora, mais ou menos, eu consegui me divertir um pouco conversando com ele, mas ele não havia percebido que mais um maldito botão havia aberto. Eu, que até então pensava ser discreto ao olhar aquele pedaço de pele exposta, soltei a gravata também, abrindo dois botões da camisa e ele não se conteve ao dizer que eu era um homem atraente, cansado, assim como ele, mas atraente.

-Ele disse isso?

O Padre, que até então fechava aos olhos ao imaginar toda a cena naquela voz hipnotizante, engoliu seco e firmou mais o aperto no rosário em suas mãos, sentindo que a dor o trouxera de volta a sanidade.

-Sim.

Na visão de Tooru, Matsukawa Issei era um homem sincero em suas confissões, então o padre realmente acreditava que esses encontros extra-conjugais simplesmente apareciam para ele como o demônio que tenta um homem ao pecado. Apesar da sua voz já estar mais densa, Tooru tentou parecer neutro áquilo, controlando sua respiração.

-Acredito em você, pode prosseguir, Issei.

-Lhe devolvi o elogio e ele seguiu meu olhar para a pele exposta de seu peito, me olhando em seguida e questionando se eu gostava do que via. Ousado. Respondi que sim, que ele era um belo homem e ele teve o disparate de me perguntar se eu queria ver mais.

Percebendo a curta pausa, o Padre se pronunciou. -E você aceitou, não foi?

-Sim, eu fiz.

Oikawa via resquícios de arrependimento em sua voz, mas o que prevalecia nela era a luxúria, como se Issei se deliciasse ao reviver as cenas enquanto contava.

-Então ele abriu a camisa, Padre. Exibiu um corpo não tão atlético, mas que continha alguns músculos. Ele a retirou antes de se aproximar lentamente e me beijar. Eu retribui, observando seu rosto e movimentos, e contive sua mão que descia por meu peito antes de chegar até meu íntimo. Ele cessou o beijo, me olhando em dúvida e eu lhe dei um sorriso curto para dizer que não seria tão fácil, aparentemente ele entendeu, retribuindo o sorriso e em gestos eu falei para ele se ajoelhar entre meus joelhos. Obedecendo, ele juntou as mãos em meu abdome onde eu pude amarrá-las com a gravata. Uma mancha avermelhada subia de seu peito até suas bochechas, expondo para mim o quanto ele queria aquilo, depois de bem amarrado, eu permiti que ele abrisse minha calça. Ele fez, mas antes de me tocar meu secretário bateu a porta, vi o contador esgueirar-se calmamente para debaixo da minha mesa e fechei os olhos num arfar baixo ao sentir sua língua.

Tooru estava com a boca entreaberta e respirando pausadamente, atento a cada palavra, inconscientemente se colocando no lugar do contador, ele levantou seu rosto, como se ele mesmo estivesse olhando para Issei enquanto estava entre suas pernas.

-Disse um "pode entrar" ao meu secretário e ele abriu a porta, alheio ao trabalho incrível que aquele homem estava fazendo com a boca e pediu desculpas por atrapalhar mas não conseguiu finalizar a frase ao perceber que eu estava sozinho na sala. Respondi que ele já havia ido embora, ele viera apenas se despedir de mim fechando a porta em seguida. Por minha vez, peguei um de meus charutos e acendi, sentindo-me ir cada vez mais fundo na garganta quente e molhada daquele homem. Encostando-me novamente na poltrona, segurei seus fios, eram macios, decerto bem cuidados, firmei um aperto ali começando a guiar seus movimentos. Era delicioso ouvir os sons engasgados e abafados de seus gemidos.

Suspirando, o Padre abaixou a cabeça e molhou os lábios, ouviu novamente o som de fósforos e não demorou para sentir o cheiro adocicado característico. Ele arfou ali, inspirando o ar tentando a qualquer custo controlar sua intimidade que lhe renderiam muitos açoites, mas seu âmago queria mais e, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Matsukawa continuou.

-Eu evitei derramar-me ali, queria me divertir mais, era como um descanso, uma recompensa enviada por Deus por eu ter trabalhado tanto.

Oikawa soltou um curto gemido sofrido, dolorido, ele trincou os dentes pela heresia tão descarada, alheio a pequena pausa do homem que agora prestava atenção em si, que se perdia novamente em suas aventuras. Tooru ouviu um curto sorriso anasalado e nem mesmo a dor do aperto no rosário o trouxe de volta a santidade.

-Ele não demorou a sentar no meu colo, Padre, completamente nu, exposto e com suas mãos amarradas em minha nuca. Suas costas roçavam em meu peito e ele gemia tão alto cada vez que seu corpo descia pelo meu. Então eu optei por fodê-lo de quatro, em minha mesa, suas mãos ainda estavam amarradas e atrás da minha nuca e eu não tirei elas de lá, ele gostou tanto do desconforto, ele gemia meu nome, Padre Tooru, alto e claro a cada arremetida profunda e forte.

A cintura dele estava marcada com as minhas mãos e não demorou para que seu pescoço ficasse com a marca dos meus dedos em seus lados, também.

Tooru inclinou a cabeça para trás quase podendo sentir aquela mão grande em volta de seu pescoço, ele mexia as coxas discretamente, numa tentativa de amenizar o calor latente que saía de sua virilha, mas isso apenas serviu para que ele mordesse o lábio inferior, empinando o quadril pelo pequeno banco, dando a ele o atrito tão necessário e errado para aquele momento, arrepiando-o e fazendo ele soltar o som sujo e pecaminoso por entre os lábios.

-Novamente se divertindo com meus pecados, Padre? -Houvera uma pausa para um trago antes que Oikawa abrisse os olhos para ver a fumaça entrando diretamente da boca de Issei, entrando pelas pequenas frestas da parede de madeira e, perdido em seus desejos, Tooru inspirou a fumaça, sentindo ela passar por sua língua, garganta e pulmões, soltando ela num arfar submisso. -Você é profano, Tooru.

Um som entrecortato saiu da garganta de Oikawa, e este molhou novamente os lábios, contendo novamente a vontade de pedir para aquele homem continuar.

-Depois de fodê-lo de quatro, eu sentei seu corpo na minha mesa, apenas para pegá-lo no colo, encostá-lo na parede e continuar, ele arranhou tanto as minhas costas que eu cheguei a rosnar e morder seu pescoço, consegue imaginar, Padre?

-Sim... -A resposta saiu entregue de seus lábios em uma sinceridade que deveria ser assustadora para um Padre. -Eu-Eu consigo...

-Eu deveria continuar, Tooru? Eu deveria compactuar com os desejos de um padre pecador e basfemo como você? -A voz de Issei parecia séria mas Oikawa sabia que havia um sorriso nos lábios do outro pecador. -De qualquer forma, eu o coloquei de joelhos em minha poltrona, uma de minhas mãos o enforcava enquanto a outra segurava os punhos atados, vez ou outra eu estapeava suas nádegas, apertando elas, Tooru.

A voz de Matsukawa estava mais baixa, convidativa e Oikawa sentiu-se confortável para gemer um pouco mais alto no confessionário, sentindo seu membro virgem pulsar ao sair grossas gotas de sua pré-liberação não estando tão distante de acabar cedendo por completo ao pecado da luxúria que era Matsukawa.

-Ele terminou em meu colo, rebolando como uma bela dama da noite, reverberando sons que deveriam ser proibidos e eu nem cogitei tapar-lhe a boca, eu me sentia orgulhoso deles, das marcas avermelhadas e arroxeadas em seu corpo, das mordidas em seu pescoço e do ardor que eu sentia por seus arranhões. Padre, se aquilo é pecado, eu quero ser o próprio Diabo.

Tooru sentiu seu corpo tremular, gemendo contido ao se liberar em sua cueca, molhando a batina, arfante e fracassado. Sentia-se tão sujo, tão pleno, como se o pecado o houvesse abraçado de vez e tudo aquilo, a batina, o rosário, sua gola branca, tudo, fosse apenas uma afronta à Deus.

-Você me absolve, Padre?

A pergunta era claramente um deboche, mas ainda em tom sério. Tooru inspirou o ar com dificuldade, mas soltou calmamente, ele sabia que não possuía moral para absolver mais ninguém mas precisava manter-se disposto. -Em nome do Pai, do filho e do Espírito Santo, eu o absolvo de seus pecados, Matsukawa Issei.

-Obrigado, Padre Tooru. Até minha próxima confissão.

-Vá. -O Padre ouviu a pequena porta se abrir e o ar gélido tomou conta das duas cabines e de suas narinas, como se Deus pudesse vê-lo novamente. Tooru abaixou sua cabeça em vergonha, em desonra, encostou as mãos suadas e o terço em sua testa antes de começar a orar e rezar por seu perdão. -Me perdoe, Deus, pois eu pequei.


End file.
